Hawkgirl (DCUC wave 8)
Official Bio During ancient Egypt’s 15th dynasty, Princess Chay-Ara and her beloved Prince Khufu discovered a downed Thanagarian spacecraft. After their murder, the couple’s exposure to the ship’s anti-gravity Nth metal has destined them to be reincarnated through the ages and fight alongside the Justice Society of America. Other Details Size: 6.75 X 2.25, Wingspan: 12.5 (13.5 opened improperly) Accessories: mace, sword, spear Includes: DC Universe figure stand Sculpted by: The Four Horsemen Review Hawkgirl is the figure that leads Wave 8 of DC Universe Classics. This sculpt, by the Four Horsemen, captures the beauty of the original design perfectly and even somewhat echoes the look from Justice League Unlimited. Her body looks very similar to Wonder Woman’s and is likely a slight retool of it. There is a notable height difference though, owing to Wonder Woman’s longer lower legs. Hawkgirl sports nearly the exact same wings as Hawkman. Some say that it’s a bit big for her but most would say it’s more than suitable. Like Hawkman though, her wings can only open midway without a gap. Spreading her wings completely would be aesthetically ‘wrong’ as a mid-section in the wings is missing. The winged look works very well with the figure. She is a very close match with Hawkman and looks perfect with him from the colors used with the wings as well as the red, yellow and fleshtones. A certain slight tint difference occurs with the green used on both figures’ tights. Hawkman’s seems to differ slightly with a bit of yellow. Another difference with Hawkman is the use of a wing mechanism that is entirely grey with removable wings, as opposed to Hawkman’s flesh-colored mechanism with wings that are meant to stay in place. Hawkgirl’s head has two parts, the helmet/head and the hair. The head can only look somewhat downward but can be turned around with a little effort 360”. The reason for this is not the hair, as most believe, but rather the tab on the helmet’s back that holds the hair. Thus even if you actually take the hair away, her head movement remains the same. Hawkgirl also tends to hunch downward because of a somewhat loose ab joint. What disappoints is that this ab joint can only move very little but usually it causes the figure to hunch. She comes with three essential accessories and a standard DC Universe figure stand. The accessories are a mace, which is considerably more pointed and smaller than Hawkman’s, a small sword and a spear. The accessories that come with her tend to be loose in-hand, but work with some creative posing. Hawkgirl lacks the holster that Hawkman has. Hawkgirl’s got surprisingly good joints and this lends to some great posing despite the fact that she has a large set of wings. Figure Fix To give Hawkgirl the ability to move her head upward and around, some tearing and cutting are required. As mentioned above, Hawkgirl’s head has two parts, the helmet/head and the hair. The tab on the helmet’s back that holds the hair is the reason she can’t look upward. If you take off the hair (it takes very little effort, but be careful) you’ll find the tab under. Cut it off to gain a little more wiggle-room. You can make the peg hole bigger at the back area so she can have even more range of motion.